


Wanted

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's that time of the month again, and Keith just wants to see one person...





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> May add an nsfw second chapter when I feel like it. We'll see. This is just fluff

The fabric of his blanket scratched against Keith's skin uncomfortably. Everything was too hot, his skin was too clammy. 

He keened in his throat, letting out loud whines of distress. He hated how he became when he was in heat. Needy, dependent, and a complete whining mess. 

For the past two years, Keith had been able to get through his heats with Shiro. Not as his mate, but still an alpha. His scent was enough to soothe him, and being in the mans arms was enough to satiate Keith for the week that it took to get through his erestrus cycle. 

But Shiro had disappeared. Gone without a trace. It had taken them months to find him, and even then, it wasn't really him. 

It was a clone. 

Once they had discovered that, there was no way Keith could rely on him to be his leader and friend. Let alone his partner through his heat. 

Of course, they couldn't kill him. It's not like it was his fault that he'd been cloned. But he couldn't stay on the team either. 

Instead, he was simply a resident in the castle of lions. Monitored, but free to roam where he wished. Content simply being a member of the coalition. As far as anyone knew. 

Therefor, since Shiro wasn't actually there, and in his place was Kuron, Keith had to go through his heat alone. 

He had made his nest by himself, in his own room. He was far away from any other inhabitants of the ship, and while he knew it was logically ideal, emotionally, he couldn't stand it. 

He felt so utterly and completely alone. He let out a cry of distress and curled in on himself. 

One tear became two, and soon the boy was sobbing miserably, crying out Shiro's name hysterically. 

"Keith?"

Though the mournful tears didn't cease, Keith became silent at the voice. 

"Please let me in..."

Keith's lip quivered. It was exactly the voice he wanted to hear, yet it made him so very miserable at the same time. 

His eyes fell shut as the door slid open and Kuron entered the room. 

His tremors and quakes calmed when he felt a reassuring touch on his shoulder. He looked up woefully to see the a smile and a soft tuft of white hair. Two kind eyes peered down at him sympathetically. 

Keith's eyes widened, and he instinctively lifted his blanket shyly to invite the man into his nest. 

Kuron accepted, climbing into the bed of clothes and pillows for Keith's sake. He immediately placed a hand in Keith's hair and began to stroke the strands gently, in an attempt to soothe him. 

Keith let his eyes fall shut, and a purr resonate throughout the room. It wasn't the same, but it was still better than being alone. 

"He's still out there." Keith sniffled. 

Kuron looked down curiously at the omega. He didn't need to ask who. 

"I know." He pulled Keith closer to his chest and emitted a calming scent. "I can sense him. And I know we will find him, that much I can promise you. We're already so close, I can feel it."

Keith's purring intensified in excitement and content. He nuzzles Kurons chest and curled up closer to the man. 

The part of his heat where he was horny had not yet begun, thankfully. He was in the beginning stage where his emotions were heightened, and he was more hormonal. 

He chirped happily when Kuron placed a delicate kiss on his forehead, making him feel protected and wanted. 

He fell asleep in the mans arms, the feeling of protection wavering over him like a soft, happy cloud.


End file.
